power rangers animal pride beasts
by powerking
Summary: Set after the super ninja steel finale and years before beast morphers Justin and Tommy got a call to shift into the turbo one last time as a evil force known as the Konica attack with there leader general Sanyo Justin and Tommy thought they needs the best rangers to help and they knew they had to get new power rangers (disclaimer I don't own power rangers it is probity of saban)
1. who says you don't get second chances

**Chapter 1- who says you don't get second Justin a proud man of 32 had very few regrets in his young life. While he had no regrets giving up being the Blue Turbo Ranger so he could be with his father, he would be lying to himself to say that he did miss the cause and being a defender of peace and justice.**

 **He did, however, have some regrets, most particularly with his son. He did not know where he went wrong with him, he spent countless hours pondering this, saw several psychiatrists that reassure him that it was mere teen rebellion. He shook his head to clear to clear his mind and returned to his work, moments later the intercom buzz.**

 **"Justin Stewart, there is an urgent call for you. I repeat Justin Stewart you have an urgent call."**

 **Sighing he left his workstation and made his way over to the landline.**

 **Due to the nature of his work is highly classified, no one was allowed to carry their phones with them for fear of taking pics and passing information to their rivals. Such apprehended tactics baffled Justin who couldn't imagine taking brides or betrayal.**

 **Reaching the phone he answered it wondering if it was the police about his son latest behavior or his wife.**

 **"This is Justin Stewart."**

 **"Justin Stewart the Blue Turbo Ranger of Earth?" a panicky voice cried out.**

 **Shocked he almost dropped the phone but instead pressed it closer to his ear and whispered.**

 **"Yes, how do you know?"**

 **"Never mind that now. My race is known as Naero and unfortunately, evil has once found itself again approaching your home planet. You and the other Rangers must return to action. But you need…" the phone buzzed with static.**

 **"Hello? Hello? Can you repeat that?"**

 **"More. More Power Rangers, zords, the new threat is great. The Konica-" more static, broke out of the line. Then what Justin could only be described as an alien language was heard before the line went dead.**

 **Damn, Justin thought as he stared at the phone receiver in shock.**

 **Whether this was a prank call or not he needed to take this seriously, the Rangers of old need to be on guard to defend their home from any new or ancient hostile threat.**

 **Ending his side of the call, he started dialing Professor Tommy Oliver's number.**

 **Scene Cut**

 **General Sanyo looked at the forces he was to lead in his attack on Earth, plans were conceived in his twisted dark mind. A cruel smile spread across his hideous features as his hand flex on the weapon he held.**

 **His face turned towards his weapon and much like Saba (White Tiger Ranger's saber) it was alive and thirsty to taste blood.**

 **"Soon, very soon you will strike down all those that stand against us." He told it as he returned his attention to the various forms of the Necrosis denizens and the numerous identical Konicas. He needed to be smart and careful. The Rangers needed to be taken care of first as they alone a the beacon of hope for humanity and he already had a plan in mind, best of all they won't even see it coming.**

 **He erupted in laughter shocking some Necrosis from the sudden noise and… well… he was laughing that was unsettling for a being of his reputation. Some ended up laughing with him, softly at first then gaining confidence when he didn't strike them down. The Konicas stood at attention, never flinching awaiting for their first orders to**


	2. let the hunt begin

Chapter 2-(let the hunt begin)

Justin"but we need something to power them with"as he says that a meteor crashes down near angel grove ,Justin sees this on the news"Tommy go and check it out"Tommy nods and goes on his raptor cycle to angel grove as he reaches the site of the crash a brown haired boy with tanned skin and a grey jumper and blue jeans on is holding a crystal he looks in pain as the crystal takes his DNA testing him to see if he is pure enough to become a member of the long running tradition of the power rangers as he is still in pain a bunch of 6 Konica attack and start attacking the boy as Tommy takes them down and looks at the boy "what's your name?" He asked the boy looks at him "I'm Logan Logan Mercier and your the legendary Doctor Thomas Oliver"Tommy looks at Logan and nods"yeah I am "he looks at him"lets get you to safety"Tommy takes the other 6 crystals and teleports Logan and himself back to the Dino lab  
As a boy with greasy blonde hair and green eyes walks out from behind a tree holding a orange crystal"they never learn


	3. there's no i in we

Chapter 3-(there's no I in we)  
-set one day after chapter 2-  
-at school-  
Logan walks up to a girl with red dyed hair on her left and the rest is blonde she has a blue jumper on with a white top Logan starts pushing her around"stupid "the girl looks at Logan and punches Logan"shut up "Logan wipes some blood from his nose"shut up just cause you are the daughter of Jason Lee Scott doesn't mean I have to respect you"the girl runs off to tommy's house which no one was home due to Justin working at nasada,Tommy working at reffside high and Hayley working at the cyber cafe .the girl knocked again to no avail she sighed and picked up a rock which tommy had kept a key under just incase he forgot his keys she knew that due to the fact he bragged on about it the last time the mighty morphin power rangers met up for there annual reunion .the girl looks around the house and sees a dinosaur figure she laughs a bit and then touches its head as she does so a staircase looks dumbfounded but walks down regardless as she walks down she notices a black crystal and snatches it along with a prototype morpher Hayley was working on and leaves the Dino lab and watches as the staircase turns back into the floorboards as she is so amazed she doesn't hear the sound of the door opening as Logan walks in with Tommy and as Tommy spots the crystal in her hand and looks at her and smiles"Tarah Scott"he say's with a happy tone Logan looks at Tarah like he was ready to attack her Tommy hugs Logan "its ok Logan she's the daughter of.."he is cut off from finishing his sentence by Logan"yeah yeah I bloody know she's the daughter of the original red ranger or also known as Jason Lee Scott" Tommy looks at Tarah"why didn't you go to your dad's ?"  
Logan"maybe he saw sense and kicked her out" Tarah looks at Logan angrily"ACTUALLY that's exactly what he did"she breaks into tears Tommy gives Logan a look which read seriously"its ok Tarah you can stay here"  
Meanwhile a boy of about 12 takes a white crystal that Tommy forgot about when he took the 6 crystals the boy looks like he could be related to Kimberley Hart he chuckles "this time I'll finish the job she started"


	4. who's who

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form have legal rights to Power Rangers. I am a fan of the show publishing a fanfic for free and earning no profit by doing so.

Chapter Four - Who's Who

The three heard a cry for help and ran out of Tommy's house alert and ready for action. It was Tarah that saw the orange streak of energy falling towards them. Acting on instincts she grabbed Logan and pulled him and herself to the ground. The orange beam flew above where their chest would have been, its light buzzing, and heat heard and felt by the two teens.

It was not alone as a young woman was running away with the shots being aimed towards her. Tommy ended up flipping, dodging, cartwheeling, with remarkable ease but whoever was firing decided to take it as a personal challenge and intensify the attacks. That's not to say that Tarah, Logan and now pigtails where ignored as they too where under fire and joined Tommy in evading the attack. The unknown woman who was exhausted was the first to fall then a light hit Tommy he too lit up in a brilliant orange form then aburptedly vanished. The firing cease as suddenly as it started.

Konicas now seeing their biggest threat removed allowed themselves to be seen by the two weary teens. If they could they would have smiled if any emotion was possible by them. They tighten their formation and moved in.

Looking around for a weapon Logan spotted an odd looking object where the strange girl once stood. It was the closest thing to a weapon he could find till he was told that his morpher was finally ready for use. Tarah was also told the same armed herself with a nearby thick stick. Lifting the device he examined it with quick glances never taking his eyes away from their enemy for too long. Pushing a button released a blast, knocking both himself and Tarah out.

The Konicas carefully approached them in case it was a trick then when no surprised was forthcoming, pat them down and took both Logan's pink amber and Tarah's black amber. The mission not yet down the troop of Konicas made their way into the Oliver's residence to secure the remaining mutated power ambers, before their leader arrives.

Elsewhere On Earth

When the orange color left Tommy's field of vision he saw a boy Tarah and Logan's age that was a splitting image of Justin if it wasn't the hair and eyes. This boy had greasy blond hair and dark green eyes. Tommy immediately recognized him and was scared not for himself but for his unknown companion that he feel he should know and for the boy who was in over his head. Behind the boy was a giant red curtain, in fact the whole room seemed to be filled by them.

"Well, well, well, if its not the guest of the hour Tommy Oliver, the man that stopped my father from moving on with his life." The boy spat.

"But no matter, now daddy has seen sense and we are better then ever. Right Dad?"

"That's right son." An older voice said and both Tommy and his young companion whipped around to find the voice to see Justin Stewart, eyes dancing with excitement and mirth.

"Just who are you and what is going on here?" The woman asked, tired of being ignored and this kid's attitude.

"I'm glad you asked, I'm Karl, son of justin the blue turbo ranger, that there is my dad." The now revealed Karl said.

"Sup?" said Justin.

Both Tommy and the woman raised an eyebrow at that.

"And instead of telling you what is going on how about I show you instead.

With a flourish Karl revealed what the curtain hid to his reluctant audience. Strapped on beds where former Rangers, Tommy was pleased to see the Astro Rangers, Minus Zane the Silver Astro, banged up and hastily tended somewhat. They weren't the only rangers that were there, Kim, Jason, T.J, Leo, Ryan and Wes. Each appeared to be asleep but what concerned Tommy more than the fact that they were captured with no one the wiser was that the veins in their bodies glowed with their ranger color. Mist like steam emitted from the web like veins and traveled up to and being absorbed into floating spheres.

"We will stop you." Tommy said with confidence.

"I don't know about that Tommy boy" Justin said with a giggle that strengthen Tommy conviction that the man before him wasn't Justin at all.

Grabbing the curtain next to him he pulled on it and revealed Tommy and Karl's family.

"JJ, Kat, Olivia, Justin" said Tommy as his eye registered each.

"Just what are you doing to the rangers?" the woman asked.

"There is a reason why the rangers say 'Once a ranger, always a ranger.' Deep within their bodies dormant or active is a pure energy that General Sanyo is siphoning to-" said fake Justin just to be cut off by Karl.

"While you won't be alive to stop General Sanyo, he and I would rather you die questioning what that energy will be put to use for." Karl said before surprising the old ranger was more.

The Oliver Residence

Two forces were once fighting within Logan, neither one gaining the upper hand. The power gained by his pink amber was stunted by immediately halting Gurta attack on his mind any further then it already had before the bonding. All that was shuttered when Tarah opened his eyes and felt odd. Everyone felt weird and off. Even breathing felt different.

"What in the world" he said, then halted. "One, two, three." Scared he looked for Logan and say what he feared he will see. There with struggling fluttering eyes laid Logan in her body. "Oh god no." He muttered. His body felt so heavy and stiff. Does it normally feel like this or is it a side affect of that device? His thoughts turned towards using it again to switch back before realizing that neither could afford to knock themselves out once again. Tommy was in danger and what happen to their attackers? No, we need to…

"Get up Logan" Tarah grumble still peeved with his attitude and causing their current predicament.

"Uh… What? Huh?


	5. humans can be animals too

Chapter 5-(Humans can be animals too)  
Hayley opens the door of Tommy's home and looks at the mess"What in tarnation"Kira hears Hayley's voice and runs in to the entrance hallway to Tommy's home and look's at her"Hayley"before Hayley can say anything Kira hugs Hayley tight,Logan looks at Billy"What was that thing anyway Mr Cranston"Billy look's at Logan and chuckles"Call me Billy it is my name after all and that my dear friend was a neckross nasty little buggers they are"Logan look's at Billy"Wait how do you know what they are" meanwhile back at Karl's lair Tommy look's around"How many have you kidnapped"Karl pull's away more curtain's reveling more ex ranger's like Kim ,Jason T.J. ,Leo,Ryan,wes and Lily just to name a few Tommy growl's at Karl"Your sick"

Back at Tommy's home Hayley logs on to Tommy's laptop and onto his Facebook account Kira looks at Hayley"Hate to break it to you but this isn't a good time for a chat to Conner online Hayley" Hayley glance at her"have faith Kira"she messages Bulk and Skull using Tommy's account telling them to met"him" at the park with Bulk's Daughter Clara and Skull's son Spike in 10 minutes Bulk reply's"Sure Dr Oliver"Skull reply's"Sure Tommy we can catch up"Skull,Spike Clara and Bulk go to the park and wait Hayley takes two crystal's"I think its time"she then chuck's a drink to Logan"Drink it you'll be back to your old body in a minute"Logan drink's it as he looks' at himself now back to normal he look's at Tarah"I'm sorry for being a Pratt "Tarah smile's "Don't sweat it I'm sorry too for being gobby"Billy look's at the TV and sees report's of a white ranger defeating some Konica and helping people to safety Billy"Who is it" a boy with black hair walk's in through the smashed window"Tha would be me Tony Hart"Billy look's at Tony"Wow"Hayley nod's and walk's to the park with the blue and green crystal and walk's to Bulk,Skull,Spike and Clara"come with me Tommy Oliver is in a lot of danger and we think that you are the only one's who can help"*she looks at Spike"the green animal force ranger "*then to Clara*"the blue animal force ranger"*they go with Hayley as bulk looks at skull in excitement they enter tommy's home as news reports of a whole armada of neckross attacking the earth play "where are the power rangers"one report says as spike and Clara join Tony tarah and Logan Clara being in the early stages of pregnancy with spikes baby she sits down and looks at Hayley"can someone take my crystal for the now I'm pregnant"Hayley nods at Clara"ok for now but you will be able to retrieve the powers"Hayley phones someone as she address the four animal force rangers and hands them there animorphers "say animal force power up and you will morph "spike takes the green one as Logan takes pink tarah takes black and tony takes white  
Spike"ready "  
Logan "Oh yeah"  
Tarah"lets do it"  
Tony nods  
All 4"animal force power up "they all morph and run down town as Konica attack they start fighting the Konica as a creature watches them from a distance  
Meanwhile back at Karl's lair he stars to glow as Karl is thrown out of his body with a orange crystal"animal force power up"he morphs and frees Kat,Jason,Kim,JJ,Justin,Olivia,Wes,Leo,T.J.,Lily,Ryan and Tommy and teleports away with them as the fake Karl gets up and turns into a neckross but unlike the basic neckross has a silver headpiece  
Meanwhile Karl (real) teleported them to tommy's home Hayley had just finished talking to the new green animal force ranger as they arrive the green ranger nods and runs off to help the others bulk looks at Tommy ,Kim,Justin,Olivia,Billy,Kat and Jason"woah you guys were the power rangers


	6. this means war

Chapter 6(This Means War)

As the animal force rangers attack some of the Konica the new Blue animal force ranger runs in and shoots at one behind Logan

Logan"thanks"

The Blue ranger nods

Meanwhile Karl teleports to help the Animal Force rangers as soon as he runs off another attack is reported on the news

Tommy looks at Katherine and Kimberley and thinks"Jason you go with Kira and Billy and defeat that neckross"

Jason nods"Ready"

Billy"Affirmative"

Kira"Oh yeah"

Jason and Billy"It's morphing time"

Billy"Triceratops"

Jason"Gold ranger power"

Kira"Dino thunder power up ha"

The three morph and run to fight the neckross known as stinger Kira and Billy fight the Konica off as Jason clashes with stinger as stinger looks at someone,a general neckross known as general Manton fly's in and with his machete fly's into Jason impaling Jason on the blade he dies but as he does so Emily gets kidnapped by stinger as he teleports away from them to the zarantulas general Manton teleports away to the zarantulas with Jason's dead body and places his dead body beside Carlos ,Andros,Zack Trini ,Flynn and Ashley's dead body's

Meanwhile back at the Dino lab

Justin wakes up screaming in pain as his fist turns into silver and he starts to vanish

Meanwhile with the Animal Force rangers destroy the neckross "jialo"as a shady figure on board the zarantulas presses a button as a Green woman teleports to jialo and insert's coins as the monster grows 30 feet  
The Animal force rangers look at each other"What do we do"  
Hayley sees this and yells angrily"Damn it we need more time

!z


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7(a friend in need is a friend indeed)

Hayley sighs

Meanwhile Logan coms Hayley"bit of help"  
Hayley"I need time"

Tommy looks around for JJ"Where is he "

Katherine shrugs

Five teenagers run downtown to where the neckross is attacking the city the five look at each other"ready"  
All"pride spirit awaken "  
All"saving the earth and heaven itself power rangers pride beasts"  
The five morph as they jump into there megazord Tarah looks at the megazord impressed  
Billy and Kira look at each other as they walk back into Tommy's home as they look at Katherine ,Kimberley and Tommy and sigh  
Tommy"Hey Billy hey Kira where is Jason"  
Billy sighs "Tommy he's not going to be coming back he went away "Billy said lying out of his front teeth but he knew it was for the best  
Kimberley's face starts to contort in pain as her waters break  
Justin teleports downtown and watches as the pride force destroys the neckross  
Logan sees a boy and girl cowering in fear he runs to them and helps them to safety"Hey what's your names"

The boy reply's"I'm Nelson and that's my sister Vikki can you help us find our mom"  
Logan"Where did you see your mom last"  
Nelson points to the ruined hospital  
"Hey I'll take you to mine for safety"as Logan says that he gets shot  
The leader of the pride force jumps out of the megazord with the other pride force rangers and teleports the 7 and the boy and girl to Tommy's home  
Tommy"Who are you"  
The Red Ranger takes off his helmets Logan looks at Tarah

Tommy"JJ!"

The other 4 pride rangers looks at Logan


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (tail as old as time)  
Logan gets healed

As the four pride rangers take there helmets off

Yellow"I'm Neil Mercier"

Logan"what I have a brother"

Purple "The names Bailey Chan"

Pink"I'm Melissa Corbett"

Melissa looks at JJ shyly

Purple"And I'm Barbara DeSantos"

JJ"Dad Mom meet my team of rangers"

Tommy goes to speak"We..." But is cut off by an alarm going off indicating a monster attack

Tommy sighs"We'll talk about this later now go help the Animal Force Rangers"

Karl looks at JJ

JJ"Ready"

All of them"Ready"

The Animal force rangers "Animal Force Power Up Ha"

Pride force"Pride spirits awaken"

They both morph and run downtown Reefside

JJ and the pride beast Rangers being to cocky after defeating the neckross earlier go for there final attack the attack fails as the neckross uses his special ability and sends JJ and Tarah back in time to the dinosaur era  
He then sends Logan and Bailey back in time to the bronze era ,he then sends Tony and Neil to the future and Barbara Karl to the Egyptian era he then sends  
Melisa back to the dinosaur era too

Melissa runs to JJ concerned

Meanwhile in the present

Kimberley is in labour shouting about how the baby is to young and will die

-10 minutes later -

Katherine and Tommy walk in to Kimberley's hospital room and hugs Kimberley tight Tommy"Kimberley I'm so sorry about Jacobs you know"  
Kimberley look's at the stillborn child and breaks down  
Back in the past Logan looks around for clues as Logan sees a phone lying on the ground and looks at Bailey"A phone in the bronze era"Logan punches a Konica as Logan wakes up the monster carrying the rangers aboard the zarantulas a Konica notices that Logan is awake and punches him hard knocking him out


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9(2 for one)

As the Konica take the 11 animal pride rangers aboard the Zarathustra a Konica gets shot by a invisible Force "When will you learn to back off"

It's revealed to be Tommy and Justin

A neckross address them"Justin Stewart and Thomas Oliver I will have my revenge on you two"

Justin looks at Tommy"You know him"

Tommy"Nope"

Justin"Me neither"

Tommy"Enough chit chat Justin lets get down to business"

He pulls out his master morpher and yells"It's morphing time White Tiger"  
A master morpher appears in front of Justin"What in the world is this"

Tommy"It's a master morpher you must have more ranger powers"

Justin"Well yeah I do actually i think"

Justin reaches out for it and looks at Tommy

Justin"Back to the good old days shift into Turbo mountain blaster Turbo power"he morphs into his old ranger form

As more Konica get shot at Logan wakes 6 new rangers the new rangers shoot at the Konica destroying most of them as they destroy them one coms a former ranger  
"Do it now Wes"

Wes"Got it Lucy"

As JJ,Melissa,Neil,Bailey,Barbara Karl,Logan,Tony and Tarah are teleported away to the time force base they look around astonished

As the 6 new rangers run on board the Zarathustra and shoot at the king neckross Hurting him and see the body's of Jason,Andros,Carlos,Trini ,Zack , Flynn and Ashley walking with Purple smoke coming from them

One ranger shouts"DAD!"

Jason looks at the ranger and shoots the ranger back another ranger runs to the ranger and gestures for the others to come over they all come over bar Justin and Tommy who are fighting Stinger

The new rangers teleport to the time Force base

Stinger runs on the Zarathustra and looks at the shattered glass containing monsters and are now 6 monsters out walking the Zarathustra stinger smiles and walk's to Jason and the other evil rangers"Well done my pets"

Justin teleports with Tommy back to his house

As a Girl of 16 appears in front of Kimberley with a gun"Are you Kimberley Ann Hart


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10(to win is to lose)

Kimberley looks at the girl "Who are you ?"  
"My name is Sarah "

A boy of 16 appears in front of Kimberley with a knife

"And I'm I am Maxwell were the rangers of the future " they step back through the portal and disappear

Logan wakes up and looks at tarah worried that she isn't breathing he runs to her and kisses her

Tarah wakes up and kisses Logan back before smacking Logan

A Blue ranger walks out"Stop rangers"

Logan looks at the ranger"Who are you and how do you know what we are"

"Well I am Lucas time force Blue"

JJ looks at Melissa and runs to Melissa and hugs Melissa scared

Melissa ruffles JJs hair"Calm down JJ if anyone wants to hurt you they have to come through me first "

The 6 new rangers walk in and power down

Lucas"And this is Lucy Lee Scott,Liam Park ,Jett Park,Nina Taylor ,Dean Lee and Devon Kwan your new teammates but you can't beat the neckross yet because in doing so means that you guys won't do the things you are meant to do causing a timeline error "

Meanwhile at Tommy's home

Justin takes a photo of Nico and hug's it"I miss you brother"

JJ"No no no NOOOO"

As he says that 6 monsters attack each one attacking different places one attacking stone canyon another attacking silver hills another attacking Angel Grove another attacking Reefside another attacking the future and the last one sort of helping people to safety whilst the evil Trini attacks briarwood an evil Flynn attacks coren an evil Zack attacks ko 35 an evil Carlos and Ashley attacks the shiba house an evil Jason and Andros attacks Terra venture  
Logan and Bailey looks at each other and Smirk as Logan winks at her

JJ"we've lost this fight


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (jingle bells rangers fall)

Set months after chapter 10

In the park the rangers are playing about and having fun on there day off

Logan"Wow this is fun"

Lucy"are you lot actually enjoying yourselves"

JJ nods"Yeah what's not to love"

Liam"No Neckross"

Karl"No school"

Melissa"No aliens"

Jett"what's not to love"

Bailey"And best of all we have all got dates"

Logan looks at Bailey and walks up to her and kisses her head"Yeah we do "

Dean "But there still gone and dead "

Barbara"Dean it's ok you get over their deaths"

JJ"I got it "

He reaches out for the Frisbee as something shoots at it as it becomes a weird slime

JJ"yuck"

Neckross"Sorry to horn in on your fun"

Logan"Thought we already destroyed this weirdo"

Melissa"We did I still have the scars it's Nasol "

Nasol"Come and fight me rangers"

He shoots at them then runs off

Melissa"Ready pride beasts unleashed"

Logan"Animal force power up ha"

They all morph except Dean and Barbara

They morphed rangers run after narsol

As Lucy and Liam hear a annoying laugh

Liam"Oh no it can't be"

Lucy"It is it's jailos"

Jailos"You got it dude"

He shoots at them and runs off

JJ runs after jailo as he gets shot at by"Neol" they look at each other before neol runs off

End of part1


	12. Chapter 11 part 2

Chapter 11(jingle bells rangers fall part 2)

Tommy contacts SPD headquarters as the rangers come back all shouting about how the monster have escaped there prison

Hayley walk's in"Nope there all here"

she show's them the figure's that the Time Force ranger's sent them with the equipment used in the future

Sky answer's from SPD headquarters "Yes Tommy"

Tommy"Sky we need help do you know anything about a copycat villain"

Sky"Yeah there's Slate he has escaped and I think he is escaped through a wormhole I think it was heading to Reefside"

Tommy"Ah that's why they are old neckross that the rangers have destroyed running around"

Sky"Neckross there too they originally came from Neckron but then lord Zedd "

Billy"What how Lord Zedd is evil"

Sky"Correct he was but the neckross were a peaceful race who helped protect the earth before you guys but similar to the aquitians but they couldn't breathe our air for long period of time so they were on and off earth for years until 1993 when Zedd destroyed their planet the neckross were enraged and tried to live on earth but they were feared and everyone hated them they started to plan an attack which takes us to today and Syd has gone missing you seen anything at all"

Tommy"Nope but if I do I'll contact you right away"

Sky"Thanks"

He hangs up

Hayley"I'm going to see if trikes knows anything Dean mind lending me a hand"

Dean nods

Hayley takes Dean to a prison cell where all the reflecting surfaces have been covered up

Dean thinks off Devon

Justin walks out with Tommy as stinger and a rebuilt newer version of Zeltrax

Zeltrax and stinger grab them before they are able to morph and capture them


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (when Nico goes freako)

Justin and Tommy looks at stinger "what are you "Justin said

Stinger"Shut up Justin Stewart Blue turbo ranger"

Justin"How do you know what I am?"

Stinger grabs him by the throat

Stingers other arm grabs his hand that's grabbing Justin by the throat and stops his hand from strangling Justin as a clock strikes midnight stinger starts to change into Nico Justin's old friend

Justin"NICO HOW"

Nico shoots at the Zarathustras controls showing a Brown amber ,a Ruby amber,a Navy amber, Violet amber and a dark Blue amber

Justin runs and gets the Ruby ambers as the ambers combine into his dna he grabs the other ambers except the dark Blue one as Z and Tommy run to Justin and teleports to Tommy's place

Meanwhile Dean hits his hand off the wall

Neil and Logan walk up to him and say in harmony"Stop blaming yourself for devons death he did what he did for us all"

Dean"It's not that its just now because of me more neckross are on the loose and the Konica have kidnapped tarah and Lucy"

Logan"What!"

Nico grabs the dark blue amber as it bonds to his dna and as he transforms back into stinger he morphs and jumps into his own megazord the ice force megazord and starts attacking the city

Logan looks at JJ who is badly bruised from their last battle

Meanwhile Justin starts to contort in pain as he is holding all of the ambers

Justin starts to turn invisible

As Kat screams at Justin turning invisible

Logan JJ Barbara Karl Liam Dean Jett Nina Spike and Clara (who's now back from giving birth ) run downtown to where the Ice force megazord is as they morph the Ice force megazord steps on them

Meanwhile Tarah and Lucy look around the ship that Basco and Casco have kidnapped them on

Basco points a knife to their throats"This will be fun"

Meanwhile Melissa is at the doctors with Bailey who is worried about being pregnant

The doctor walks out"Congratulations your dead"*she laughs and turns into Madam Odious

Melissa"Who are you"

To be continued

Is Bailey pregnant?

Who's Madam Odious?

Are the rangers dead

What is happening to Justin

What will happen to Lucy and Tarah

Who's Basco and Casco and what's their deal

What happened to Devon

Find out in the next chapters


	14. Chapter 12 part 2

What happened to Devon

Find out in the next chapters

Chapter 12 part 2  
( we're animal ninja's)

(A.N )(I will be referring to the Four new Animal Force Rangers as there Respected colour to make it more of a mystery to who they are)

As Madam Odious goes to shoot Melissa and Bailey

Someone shouts"Ninja Reveal"

The Ninja Steel Pink ranger appears in a poof of Pink dust

She shoots Odious back and looks at Bailey and Melissa"Run"

Melissa nods and runs with Bailey to safety and teleports to the Oliver residents where Tony , Neil and Olivia(Justin's Wife) are working on a new battleizer for the team

Melissa helps Bailey to a seat"You ok"  
Bailey nods

-  
With JJ and his team in a unknown location  
-

JJ screams thinking he's dead

A Yellow ranger looks at him "Chill out dude your all alive before you ask the megazord stopped working you guys are so lucky"

-  
Back with the Pink Ninja Steel Ranger  
-

There was a poof of White smoke

The White Ninja Steel Ranger appears from the smoke and joins the Pink Ninja Steel Ranger in getting Odious to retreat

The White Ninja Steel Ranger shoots Odious back alongside Pink shooting at Odious

Odious knew she had no alternative so she teleported away to Mars and bends down in front of the Neckross King who had a Gold Chestplate and had a Gold headpiece alongside different morphers of rangers who were from different worlds and on the Neckross Kings walls were ranger helmet of the rangers who had fallen to the neckross

Odious "Please give me another chance"

The Neckross king"Very well don't make me regret it".

-  
With Lucy and Tarah  
-

Basco points the blade to Tarahs throat as a Gold throwing star knocks the blade out of his hand followed by a Red and Blue one that knock him and Casco back

Casco"You may have won the battle but the war has just begun"

9 balls of light appear each one holding the rangers ultimate power and the ranger in them were Carlos,Jason,Trini Flynn Andros,Tyler , Ethan ,Ashley and Zack

Basco shows 3 more rangers who have had their ultimate powers drained too them being Blake,Syd and Nick

Basco and Casco teleports away with the balls containing the 8 rangers as Casco drops the balls containing Andros and Carlos and Ashley

The Gold Red and Blue Ninja Steel rangers appear in front of them

Lucy"Who are you"

Red Ranger"I'm like you a Power Ranger"

The three Ninja Steel rangers power down to reveal Aidan,Brody and Preston

Brody"I'm Brody Ninja Steel Red Ranger"

Preston"I'm Preston Ninja Steel Blue Ranger"

Aidan"And I'm Aidan Ninja Steel Gold Ranger"

-  
Back at the Oliver residents

Hayley"Hey Bailey I just want to say that you are indeed pregnant so as a precaution I'm going to take away your morpher just to keep the baby and you out of danger"

Bailey"Yeah its for the best"

The Oliver residents door opens it was Cassie and T.J.

Tommy looks at T.J. and waved

T.J. waved back but had a troubled expression

Cassie"Where is she,WHERE IS SHE,WHERE IS BAILEY CHAN"

She shouted clearly concerned

Tommy"Cassie calm down she's downstairs getting result's from her pregnancy test "

Cassie "Pregnancy"

Cassie spat aggressively

Cassie"What do you mean pregnancy"

Tommy "Cassie she's pregnant"

T.J."What that's amazing"

Cassie full on hits T.J. hard"Yeah amazing T.J. SHE'S ONLY 16 SHE COULD DIE"

Justin watches but still invisible" Well something's never change"

T.J."Who said that?"

Justin"A very old friend Teej"

Cassie"That voice it can't be him"

Justin "Who's saying it isn't him?"

T.J. and Cassie say in sync"It is it's Justin! "

T.J."Where is he?"

Tommy"Well I don't know but he's around here somewhere it's like with my Dino Thunder Black ranger powers he's got the power of invisible"

Justin"So where is Carlos ,Ashley and Andros?"

T.J."Actually we were wondering the same thing the three of them haven't been answering there morphers at all"

Tommy"Yeah the same thing with Trini , Zack ,Jason and Ethan and Sky said that Sydney had disappeared too"

-  
Back with Yellow Ninja Steel ranger  
-

Logan"Who are you"

The Yellow Ninja Steel demorphs"I'm Calvin Ninja Steel Yellow ranger"

Logan"Nice to meet you I'm Logan that's JJ,Clara,Spike,Jett,Nina,Dean ,Liam ,Barbara and Karl"

Clara"Hey"

Barbara"Hello"

Liam and Jett"Wassup"

Dean"Hey there"

Spike"Howday"

JJ"Hey man"

Nina"Hello"

Karl nods

-  
On Mars  
-

Odious"Send down your Konica and a General with me and we'll destroy those blasted Power rangers"

Neckross King "We'll see"

He throws a Silver ball as the cybernetic footsoldiers with body parts taken from people appear in there thousands along side General Havoc and a hundred piranhatrons

Odious teleports to earth with the Konica and General Havoc and Basherbots and Piranhatrons

-  
Oliver residents  
-

Justin drops the Violet,Emerald ,Navy and Brown ambers and appears as the ambers on the floor are taken

Cassie and T.J. run towards Justin and hug him tight embracing him

T.J."God just you look so different from when you were a kid"

Justin"Yeah well it has been over 20 years since I saw you lot well actually 21 years"

Olivia walks up to Cassie and T.J.

Olivia "You two must be Cassie and T.J."

T.J. nods "That's us"

Olivia"Cool Justin won't shut up about you guys and my brother "

Justin,Cassie,T.J.,Tommy and Olivia look up to see four new rangers standing in front of them a Navy ranger a Emerald ranger, a Brown ranger and a Violet ranger

The alarm goes off

Tommy"Justin downtown Reefside is getting overrun with massive amounts of Konica's and Basherbots and Piranhatrons and a monster called Madam Odious and General Havoc "

Justin "Him again"

Tommy"You know him?"

Justin"Long story short yeah"

Tommy"Cassie T.J. you two wanna come to"

T.J."Most definitely we're going"

Cassie"Indeed we are"

The four new ranger teleports to downtown Reefside

Justin teleports The Animal Force ranger's to the Oliver residents and fills them in on the situation

-  
Meanwhile with Calvin  
-

Calvin looks at his watch as Mick appears on it"Rangers its Odious she's attacking downtown Reefside"

Calvin runs to Reefside and starts to fight the Basherbots

Preston looks at Aidan and Brody and nods as they runs to Reefside and help Calvin fight against the Basherbots

Sarah looks at Hayley and nods and runs to Reefside and help Aidan ,Brody,Preston and Calvin fight against the Basherbots just to get downtown Reefside

-  
Downtown Reefside  
-

Odious cuts a building in half to draw out the rangers

As the four new rangers start to fight off the Konica's but as they see the Ninja Steel rangers coming they teleport away

Sarah"It's all over Odious you've lost"

Odious"I know you have"

The Animal Force rangers,Tommy, Justin,Cassie and T.J. teleports downtown Reefside

Justin,T.J. and Cassie all say in sync "Back for more Havoc"

Havoc"Ah rangers I have a surprise for you"

Carlos,Ashley and Andros teleported down beside Havoc glowing Purple smoke came off them and say with a evil tone"Let's rock it 335"

The 3 morph into their space ranger uniforms

Justin"That is UNFORGIVABLE Tommy you guys deal with Odious Havoc me T.J. and Cassie will deal with them"

T.J. nods

Cassie nods too

Justin"You two ready"

T.J."Yeah we are you got a plan little man"

Justin"Nope just stalling"

Cassie"For the love of god let's just do this Shift into Turbo Wind Chaser Turbo Power"

T.J. nods"Shift into Turbo Red Lighting Turbo Power "

Justin smiles"Shift into Turbo Mountain Blaster Turbo Power"

The three morph and defend themselves against Ashley Andros and Carlos but not attacking them

Tommy looks at the army of Konica,Basherbots and piranhatrons General Havoc and Madame Odious

Tommy"You guys ready"

All"READY"

Aidan,Brody,Hayley,Sarah,Preston,Calvin  
"Power Star, lock in ,Ninja Spin"

JJ Oliver,Melissa Corbett,Liam Park,Lucy Scott ,Jett Park,Clara bulkmyers,Dean Lee,Nina Taylor,Tarah Lee Scott,Neil Mercier,Karl Stewart,Logan Mercier ,Tony Hart,Spike Skullivich,Barbara DeSantos

"Animal Force Power Up Ha"

The four new and unknown rangers "Animal Force Power Up Ha"

Tommy"WHITE RANGER POWER "

They all morph

Brody"Power of the Ninja,Ninja Steel Red"

Preston"Stealth of the Ninja,Ninja Steel Blue"

Calvin"Strength of the Ninja,Ninja Steel Yellow"

Hayley"Spirit of the Ninja,Ninja Steel White"

Sarah"Speed of the Ninja ,Ninja Steel Pink"

Aidan"Rhythm of the Ninja,Ninja Steel Gold"

JJ"Red Lion Animal Force Red Ranger"

JJ poses like a Lion

Melissa"Pink Jaguar Animal Force Pink Ranger"

Melissa poses like a Jaguar

Liam"Gold Eagle Animal Force Gold Ranger"

Liam poses like a Eagle

Lucy"Silver Whale Animal Force Silver Ranger"

Lucy poses like a Whale

Jett"Grey Rhino Animal Force Grey Ranger"

Jett poses like a Rhino

Clara"Blue Hawk Animal Force Blue Ranger"

Clara pose like a Hawk

Dean"Black Condor Animal Force Black Ranger"

Dean poses like a Condor

Nina"Crimson Dragon Animal Force Crimson Ranger"

Nina poses like a Dragon

Tarah"Black Raven Animal Force Black Ranger"

Tarah poses like a Raven

Neil"Yellow Cheetah Animal Force Yellow Ranger"

Neil poses like a Cheetah

Karl"Orange Scorpion Animal Force Orange Ranger "

Karl poses like a Scorpion

Logan"Pink Fox Animal Force Pink Ranger"

Logan poses like a Fox

Tony"White Bear Animal Force White Ranger"

Tony poses like a Bear

Spike"Green Monkey Animal Force Green Ranger"

Spike poses like a Monkey

Barbara"Purple Shark Animal Force Purple Ranger"

Barbara poses like a Shark

Unknown"Emerald Elephant Animal Force Emerald Ranger"

Emerald poses like a Elephant

Unknown"Violet Swan Animal Force Violet Ranger"

Violet poses like a Swan

Unknown"Brown Snake Animal Force Brown Ranger"

Brown poses like a Snake

JJ"Protecting the world and the Animal kingdom itself"

Animal Force Rangers" All together we are Power Rangers Animal Force

Navy looks and sees Carlos and nods to the three new rangers as if Navy somehow knew something

Navy runs towards Carlos and jumps onto Justin and T.J.s shoulder's and then off"Thanks for the lift"

Carlos attacks Navy but Navy countered every move he did as if Navy knew him  
Navy"I don't want to fight you dad"  
Navy demorphs and places her hand onto his helmet"Dad it's me your Tess please come back to me I need you you said you'd always be there for me so now is your chance to prove it"

Carlos goes to attack but as if something had snapped in him he picked up Tess and throws her into Andros and Ashley who Tess hits so hard they are knocked unconscious

Justin demorphs and looks at Carlos and raises his eyebrow's"Carlos is it really you"

Carlos"Hello little or should I say big buddy"

He smiles

T.J. and Cassie demorph too and look at him

Justin Cassie and T.J. run to Carlos and hug him tight

"Don't ever do that again"

They say in sync

Justin"What happened to you man"

-  
Fight  
-

JJ looks at Brody"Let's do this" JJ slashes at the Konica with his Lion sword

As Brody teams up with Jett with his rhino blaster and shoots the piranhatrons and the Basherbots

Logan,Dean and Barbara fight with their Condor bow,Shark axe and Fox staff and defeat the bunch of piranhatrons that were attacking them as their powers start to cut out

-  
Back with Justin Andros,T.J.,Cassie,Tess and Carlos  
-

Justin "So that's why you weren't answering your communicater"

Carlos nods"Yeah Justin"

Ashley and Andros get up and looks around a bit confused"But how"

They say in sync

Carlos"That's a long story but looks like we need to ranger up"

Havoc chuckles and throws a evil Trini Kwan out to fight the rangers then teleports away

-  
Fight  
-

Levi Liam Lucy and Violet attack the Konica that are attacking them and defeat them

Karl Tony Spike Neil and Calvin attack with their weapons and defeat the bunch of Konica attacking them

Tommy,Melissa ,Tarah and Preston attack the surrounding Basherbots

They all come together bar Justin ,Carlos ,T.J.,Cassie,Ashley and Andros

The Animal force rangers put their weapons together

Animal force rangers"Animal cannon"

Odious"No"

Ninja steel rangers"Nina final attack"

Both teams"Fire"

Odious blows up and is destroyed

Brody puts his hand out to JJ who shakes it

They all demorph except for Brown,Violet and Emerald

Tess looks at Karl and walks up to him  
"Hey I'm Tess Vallerte"

Karl looks at her"Karl Stewart"

They all teleports to the Oliver residents

As Clara and Preston

Neil and Calvin

Melissa and Sarah

Tony and Hayley

Liam and Levi have a hand shake

As Logan Barbara and Dean collapse

-  
Back at downtown Reefside  
-

An evil Trini holds her head  
As she becomes good but as she became good again she is shot down by a Konica killing her


End file.
